<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【lukard】ABO 德卡特是什么性别的？ pwp by 2896luyang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439556">【lukard】ABO 德卡特是什么性别的？ pwp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2896luyang/pseuds/2896luyang'>2896luyang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fast &amp; Furious (Movies), Hobbs &amp; Shaw (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:01:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2896luyang/pseuds/2896luyang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1p无车 p2开始</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2+1 Alpha</p><p>德卡特上次出现在大家视野里已经是三个月之前的事情，但没有人关心这个问题，他们恨不得这个时间无限延长。他总是这样来无影去无踪，少有的现身还伴随着大量爆炸案和凶狠、猛烈的精准打击，让救援和拦截工作变得难上加难。</p><p>霍布斯曾经跟他单独交手过几次，他发现德卡特并不是一个彻头彻尾的对立面，他是个十足的混蛋，也是一个让人捉摸不透的强大Alpha，没有一个固定的阵营能真正束缚住他。与众不同的是，德卡特的信息素很少释放出来，连作战的时候也不像其他Alpha，比如霍布斯、布里斯顿、甚至连海蒂都要算上。数个强大的Alpha体内肾上腺素奔涌全身，空气里的混合气味可以说是刺鼻，但他们仍能在这些交互在一起的烂摊子里找到属于自己的、对手的、搭档的味道。只是没有一种属于德卡特。</p><p>他向来控制的很好，倒不是为了体现自己的绅士，毕竟Omega数量少，也不会碰巧落在他们的“战场”上。德卡特只是不依靠这些乱窜的味道取胜，当然，这是官放说辞。每个人的信息素都是独一无二的，一名优秀的间谍、特工，不应该有任何明显的标志性特点：纹身、酗酒、抽烟。都是容易被记住的，甚至拎包的姿势，都有可能成为暴露自己的原因。没几个人知道德卡特的味道到底是什么样的，自然也就无法凭着信息素找到他。</p><p>除非，他们与德卡特有一个标记，但他们没办法这么做——英国间谍才不会轻易被色诱、Omega保护协会也不会同意为了追捕行动牺牲任何Omega性别的警察、或普通人。</p><p>这一切刻板印象都结束在一次偶遇。霍布斯再次遇见了德卡特，而后者身边还跟了个“黑超人”。肖的叛变并没有引起霍布斯的注意，他甚至很快接受了这件事，在曾经的调查中肖也有过类似污点，虽然不能被证实，但可以列入参考数据。当两人对视后，德卡特对他的攻势更加猛烈了，几乎要贴到他脸上去——不是说拳头，而是德卡特整个人，他就像是把自己当成了一枚手雷，多次投掷的霍布斯身边。于是，第三次被扔“手雷”的Alpha终于后知后觉，他第一次闻见了德卡特的味道，而这个气味险些让他忘了躲掉子弹。</p><p>德卡特确定对方已经闻见了自己，他向霍布斯使了眼色，只祈祷了三秒钟这个大块头能尽可能地配合自己，他根本没奢求霍布斯和自己能配合完美。只要一点点帮助就可以了，只要霍布斯和往常一样爆发自己地信息素影响布里斯顿，他就能解决掉其他问题。</p><p>于是眼前的一切又变得不符合常理了。至少动摇了霍布斯先前的判断，他愣神的瞬间可不是任何pc游戏的暂停键，近处没有掩体、身边没有一辆装甲车。布里斯顿和Eteon的士兵都锁定了那个棕色皮肤的大块头，就像一个巨大的人形移动靶，这让德卡特不得不狠狠的踢在霍布斯的小腿上，他当然可以直接推开或者扑倒这个美国人，但他不想。与暴露身份无关，德卡特只是想那么做，让他吃点苦头之类的。</p><p>“我呛到你了还是怎么的，你的脑子顺着鼻孔流出来了？”德卡特的眉毛拧在一起，呲牙咧嘴的样子让霍布斯想起自己女儿看的动画片。真够夸张的，他想。</p><p>“不，更过分。你闻起来臭得像刚从下水道里捞出来的，还有一股黑耗子味。”他说这话的时候已经跟德卡特一起蹲在石墩后面了，只不过它只能遮住那个英国人，霍布斯几乎要坐到地上才能勉强被挡住。他默认德卡特现在跟自己站在一边了，出于某种不可告人的秘密，德卡特选择自己作为援手。但这个小巧的英国人怎么能保证这次“偶遇”？</p><p>“我会告诉你的，但不是现在。”德卡特额头上的汗珠顺着他的眉骨滴下去，战场上的灰尘全都粘在上面。汗液被重火力照亮、泛着光，这本身没什么好看的，但那股持续侵扰自己嗅觉和alpha腺体的信息素为德卡特加上了滤镜。霍布斯并不反感它，那味道复杂得让任何长了腺体的正常人都无法辨别。他下意识的，处于本能地爆发自己的信息素，用自己的味道冲淡德卡特的，然后再去挑衅布里斯顿。</p><p>Eteon的士兵中也有alpha，beta则不被影响。正在对垒的两人互相干扰着，布里斯顿自己也会影响他的队员，但Eteon不会允许他失手放走德卡特，队员们只能短暂的被牺牲一下。</p><p>现在的局势变得有意思多了，从国际特工“通用任务”变成“德卡特争夺战”。两名强悍alpha要以另一个复合香型的alpha为赌注大战一场。至少德卡特从他们两人的味道和表情里看出来的就是这种意味。他极度不满，原本清淡的雪松味在现在闻上去有些焦糊，但更浓烈的焦炭味掩盖了德卡特，那是布里斯顿的信息素，充满侵略性，他甚至有些发苦。如果有人在地上扔上一根火柴，这三个人绝对能引燃一次大爆炸。那种苦涩感并不讨喜，它逐渐激怒另一位alpha，龙舌兰的辛辣同样让布里斯顿皱了眉头。</p><p>子弹射来的频率与空气里信息素的浓度成正比，德卡特在第二次打空冲锋枪之后换上了连发式手枪，眼神示意过后在霍布斯的掩护下被子弹追着滚进另一侧掩体。德卡特从尸体的武装带上扯下来两枚手雷，没有过多的时间留给他拆解Eteon特制的武装带，反正拿下来也是要扔出去的，他这么想，直接甩手扔了出去。布里斯顿的进攻速度很快，但也不至于迎着手雷往上冲，拉锯战不过几分钟，德卡特甚至不敢确定他有没有争取到一百秒。霍布斯在这个时间差内撤出了交火范围——搞量装甲车、或者任何能跑的东西——接上德卡特——撤离。</p><p>事情大体上是按照霍布斯预想的那样发展的。德卡特在扔完第二颗手雷之后借着炸起的尘土迅速后退，他能看见向自己跑来的人影，以及烟尘里愈发清晰的轮廓。留给他们撤离的时间十分紧张，他甚至还没有成功拿到Eteon所做龌龊勾当的实质证据。但现在反思复盘显然是不合适的，霍布斯踹开车门伸出手，就像当初他接住海蒂那样：单手驾驶，整个左臂伸出去等着被人握住。德卡特每一步都迈到几乎要把双腿撕裂的地步，很难说他是在跑或者跳，在崎岖不平的地面上他像蜻蜓点水， 当他们的距离差缩减到五米以内时，布里斯顿摆脱了阻挡视线的灰土，他举起枪对准德卡特，扣动扳机的瞬间被自己的机械臂阻止了——毋庸置疑，是总部不想让他伤害德卡特。对Eteon而言，现在的德卡特比布里斯顿更有价值了。</p><p>被打断后他没办法短时间内追上德卡特，而且后者已经要够着那双援手了。但Eteon显然已经预想到了这种情况，他更加理解出发前Eteon要求自己和德卡特所做行为背后的意味。布里斯顿距离德卡特大约有几十米，作为一个半机械人，他的信息素强度可以被协助、更快速的传播开。他开始缓慢的走过去，每接近一步，信息素几乎增强一倍，他重新端起枪口转向霍布斯，这次他没有被打断。</p><p>当德卡特终于够到霍布斯的胳膊，焦灼的气息也追上了他，灌进他的鼻腔和腺体。这让他踩空了一脚几乎要跪着摔在地上，但霍布斯及时抓住了他，而布里斯顿也抓住了霍布斯。他精准的在霍布斯的胳膊上开了一枪，弹孔带来喷涌而出的血液，直接洒了德卡特一脸。<br/>
霍布斯嘶吼着把德卡特拽上了驾驶位，不像大型卡车那样宽阔的空间，德卡特根本没法错着身子爬进副驾驶，他紧靠着霍布斯抢过方向盘，后者扶着他以免他再次掉下去。两人完成了一次合作飙车——由德卡特控制方向、霍布斯负责油门和刹车的疯狂“竞技”。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>下p预告</p><p>“标记我。”德卡特说。<br/>
“你有什么毛病，我们很熟吗，而且，我一点也不想这么做。”<br/>
霍布斯和德卡特刚进入安全屋，不宽敞的屋子里瞬间炸开浓烈而复杂的数种味道。不同于霍布斯即刻绷紧的神经，德卡特知道那些味道属于哪里，于是他再次开口。<br/>
“我需要一个标记，除非我们每半小时更换一次地址。”<br/>
“但你是个alpha，而我也是。”<br/>
德卡特沉默了几秒钟，反而对他笑了一下。“事实上，我也不知道现在我算个什么东西了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2+1alpha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>德卡特的身体挡住了霍布斯大部分视线，凭借仅剩一只的反光镜和德卡特的嘶吼，他几乎把两个踏板踩碎——当然不是同时的。他中弹了，一枚普通的金属子弹，血液从弹孔里涌出时几乎没有考虑其主人的大脑。红细胞们在最脆弱的时刻反而活跃起来，它们像是被装在倒置漏斗里的沙子，不需要拥挤就能倾泻而出。尽管霍布斯用另一只手尽可能地捂住了胳膊，但每一次汽车加速，他的肌肉和血液也同时反应，下意识地绷紧收拢在德卡特腰间，随后不可避免地再次、又一次挤出一股暗红色。</p><p>Alpha的信息素通过那些血液一起扩散，比血腥味更重。德卡特早就闻见了，他只是没空去嘲讽美国人，如果现在不是在逃跑途中，他一定会说霍布斯就像个泄了气的瓦斯罐，吸一口都让人觉得窒息反胃。溅在他脸上的血液已经干了，每当他吼叫着命令霍布斯踩下油门或者刹车的时候，它们就会裂开刺痒他的脸。甚至有几颗、几块因为他的面部肌肉活动太大而掉下来，口腔的湿润和温热重新融化它们，说不清是在酒精里滴了血还是在血液里混入了龙舌兰。霍布斯的信息素让他本能地不适，但他的身体仍然在主动接受着这些恼人的气味，他的一部分在抗拒，另一部分又在回应，霍布斯又感觉到那股焦味，但更甜了，像烧过头的焦糖摩卡。又苦又甜，不是什么好闻的味儿，霍布斯想。</p><p>这场追逐战也许已经持续了十几分钟，但没有多少血被甩出去，如果布里斯顿找来一条军犬也没法通过犬类嗅觉追踪他们。唯一的联系是德卡特，只要他还没有甩开自己太远，布里斯顿总能跟着空气里微乎其微的信息素找到大致方向。不过他并不认为自己是Eteon的“军犬”，那些汪汪叫的家伙没道理也没可能碰德卡特一下，也许这就是他们的差别——他至少是碰过德卡特的，两次。</p><p>弹孔紧挨着的一片衣物已经被染透了，黏在德卡特的皮肤上。本就不柔软的织物被充分湿润、又在完全变干前重新泡软，好像是他自己后腰中弹了一样，红色顺着衣物纹理不断蔓延攀升，直到不能抗拒万有引力、直到德卡特觉得自己应该把这件粘腻的衣服脱了扔掉。他松开了一只手替霍布斯按住伤口，他把方向盘重新还给美国人，尽量不妨碍对方的视野。德卡特坐到了霍布斯的左腿上，当他靠近霍布斯时，脸颊上干裂的血液替他先行对美国人施了贴面礼。那些血污已然失去了最后一丝水分，在两人接触的瞬间掉下细碎的小颗粒。他们没有给这些小东西逃跑的余地，像磨砂喷涂均匀喷洒出的成果，夹在他们之间不足一毫米的缝隙里。但霍布斯只是觉得英国人的胡子和那些带有腥味的小颗粒一样刺痒，好在他的嘴足够柔软。于是当这些柔软的东西都混在一起的时候，他又尝到了那股过了火候的焦糖味，德卡特要把他的龙舌兰变成百利甜酒了，还是不正宗的那一种。</p><p>“借用一点你的信息素，别幻想太多。”肖的吻持续了很久，也许是忙着看路、也可能是失血过多导致短暂的迟钝，霍布斯没有拒绝这个绵长、复杂、满是腥味的吻。</p><p>在无数个平行宇宙里，霍布斯与肖的命运似乎是两根必然纠缠在一起的相交线。有时候是被宣判“无期徒刑”的警匪、偶尔是带有玄幻色彩的水手与人鱼、极少数情况下也许他们在天堂和地狱各占一方成为领主。而交点，总是出乎意料的一致——他们早晚会滚上床，当他们第一次接吻的时候，德卡特一定会让霍布斯出点血，就好像无论是什么身份，他都有个不变的爱好：咬破一位名叫卢克.霍布斯的男人的嘴唇。</p><p>所以这个德卡特也是这样做的。在龙舌兰占满他整个口腔甚至要钻进每一个表皮细胞里的时候，德卡特狠狠地咬破了霍布斯的下唇，却又像个优雅的吸血鬼替后者舔去了溢出来的鲜血。</p><p>总之，依靠他们娴熟的车技和那个浴血的吻，布里斯顿单凭微弱的信息素追上德卡特的可能性又降低了二十个百分点。但这的确只是时间问题，德卡特与布里斯顿都十分清楚，他们的临时标记不至于弱到一个吻就能被完全替代。于是就有了先前的那一幕——</p><p>“标记我。”德卡特说。<br/>“你有什么毛病，我们很熟吗，而且，我一点也不想这么做。”<br/>霍布斯和德卡特刚进入安全屋，不宽敞的屋子里瞬间炸开浓烈而复杂的数种味道。不同于霍布斯即刻绷紧的神经，德卡特知道那些味道属于哪里，所以他再次开口。<br/>“我需要一个标记，除非我们每半小时更换一次地址。”<br/>“但你是个alpha，而我也是。”<br/>德卡特沉默了几秒钟，反而对他笑了一下。“事实上，我也不知道现在我算个什么东西了。”</p><p>他没有给霍布斯更多的思考时间，那个美国大块头还在流血，自己也像被砸碎的香水瓶不断地散发独特的信息素。德卡特从角落里的医疗箱中翻出来一卷绷带丢在霍布斯身上，在他的紧急事件处理表单中，显然阻断追击比取出那颗子弹更重要。他甚至认为自己已经相当仁慈了，为了让霍布斯能解放双手自行止血，德卡特直接分腿在美国人身体两侧。</p><p>“速战速决，如果你不想配合就立刻滚出去消失，反正哪个alpha都一样，只要能盖住临时标记就行了。”德卡特单手扯开衣领，居高临下的盯着霍布斯，直到对方缠好绷带扶上他的腰。<br/>“你找不到比我更好的。”霍布斯不讨厌他，从来都不，这种奇怪的情况下——自从英国人主动吻他，他的拒绝就彻底消失了。“所以你作为omega的部分认为打一炮比救助伤员更重要？”<br/>“手臂而已，十分钟。你死不了。”<br/>“那是你的时间，Hugh Janus.”</p><p>回应霍布斯的是英国人凶狠地啃咬，饱含侵略性的吻落在他的脸侧和斜方肌上，德卡特的牙印在深色皮肤上并不明显，他只是奔着信息素的源头如同狩猎一样汲取。没有哪个omega会在如此浓重的信息素里还野的像只花豹，但德卡特总是最特殊的那一个。他配合霍布斯让下身的衣物都挂在膝窝以下，隐秘的某处并没有美国人想象的那样湿润得过分，比正常omega更紧致、甚至略微干涩。不过他至少能勉强吞进霍布斯的两根手指，这会为前期工作节省不少时间。<br/>-- <br/>霍布斯的手指比德卡特自己的更粗一些，这是他第一次被使用“新开发出来的器官”。多亏了改造腔体除了被操还有正常的、该有的功能：比如自体润滑和分泌激素、帮助他放松那些紧紧吸住美国人手指的括约肌。</p><p>德卡特自作聪明的塌下腰去，以便减轻体内的异物感并且回避霍布斯过于直白的眼神，他盯得德卡特浑身不自在。这让英国人在他身上扭得更明显了，不是发浪的那种，只是不断地错开视线，减少一切非必要的交流，就像完成一项再寻常不过的任务和使命。极端的特工做派，霍布斯轻哼一声，虽然不屑，但他默许了德卡特欲盖弥彰的行为。他完全可以感受到英国间谍对这场性事的态度、内里的反应与本人流露出的情绪完全成反比、德卡特几乎把头埋在霍布斯的肩上，没有挡住口鼻。故意压低的呼吸扫在美国人的脖颈旁，有些痒，所以他侧过头用脸颊挨着德卡特，如果忽视他突然增加的第三根手指，那看上去真的很像安慰。</p><p>可能是Omega的本能、或者是霍布斯刚好探索到了正确的位置，导致英国人本来暧昧又突显身材曲线的姿势被颤抖着破坏。从霍布斯的视线刚好能看见他圆润的屁股，与腰窝相连。他屁股一直这么翘吗？美国人对此有自己的猜想，平日昂贵的套装下也是这样紧实白皙的两团软肉，走起路来一定免不了相互摩擦而挤在一起。应召女郎的屁股都没这么诱人——在桃色气氛下，某位警长的取向正在被悄悄影响，当然可以强行解释成这是因为德卡特诱人的信息素和漂亮的脸。过分思考借口的下场就是错过“美人”因为敏感而更加贴近的身体、德卡特连乳头都突起来了，现在正贴在美国人的手臂上因为抖动而产生摩擦。如果霍布斯能在此刻跳出思维怪圈，让脑子重回性事现场，他会知道德卡特的身体已经准备好了，尽管他的样子不像是邀请。</p><p>在手指们搅出水声前，德卡特张嘴咬在霍布斯的脖子上。他才不会暧昧如情人一般，德卡特的牙印只要一秒钟就清晰的印在霍布斯的皮肤上，甚至还有些细微的血点。这个举动成功地把后者的疼痛从手臂转移上来。</p><p>“我可以把它理解成吸血鬼的邀请吗，princess”霍布斯向另一侧歪着头。“知道我在想什么吗？磨掉那些不听话的牙齿或者把它们打进你肚子里，你喜欢从下面刷牙，是吧？”</p><p>霍布斯突如其来的暴戾跟他的小胡子无比适配，仿佛这才是原本该有的样子。先前塞在德卡特屁股里的手指被抽出来，上面还带着他自己的体液，现在掐在英国人的下颌骨迫使他仰起头。喉结显得格外突兀，随着德卡特的吞咽和呼吸而上下跳动，于是霍布斯报复性的用双唇亲吻着它，牙齿咬着一块皮肉轻轻碾磨。那绝对会留下一个紫色的吻痕，但德卡特没得选。</p><p>“我警告你...fuck...够了！别墨迹，赶紧做！再慢点我都能自己解决了！”德卡特狠狠得掐着霍布斯，不过没什么实质性作用。<br/>“好啊。”霍布斯挺身整根没入，就算德卡特几乎要把自己的下唇咬掉也没能挡住顶端破开肉壁时的一声惊呼。他现在看上去既难受又色情。“这就是你想要的、被一个alpha操自己的屁股、在这个alpha面前卖弄春色。别跟伊斯兰小处女一样，公主，你都骚的没边儿了。”</p><p>德卡特眯着眼睛，眉头皱在一起，从他的眼神里能看出此刻有一百二十个骂人的单词呼之欲出，但他张不开嘴。霍布斯没给德卡特适应的时间，他说着那些下流话同时狠狠的操弄英国人，把后者的眼圈和屁股都染红了——因为情欲和猛烈的撞击。他的力道很重，德卡特重新认知了骑乘式，霍布斯每一次操进去的撞击就像是肌肉老爹在用打屁股的方式惩罚自己有着特殊性癖的坏小子。</p><p>第一次就被过度使用的后穴给德卡特带来新奇体验，很难说他是否从中得到快感。霍布斯的动作仅仅是保证Omega不会受伤的前提下胡作非为，完全没有照顾一个处男的意思。阴茎每一次都精准的碾过前列腺，这并不是他熟悉这具身体，肉壁如同温热的果冻，霍布斯粗暴的将其搅碎，而这些软肉无处可躲只能紧贴入侵者。换句话说，他太大了，让德卡特难以自控得泄露出细微的呻吟，连眼睛都蒙上潮气。他的屁股跟眼眶几乎开启了湿度同步的开关，后穴里的汁水横流，随着阴茎的进出被带出来沾在屁股上，甚至打湿两人的毛发。霍布斯不会因为德卡特的眼泪而心疼他，至少现在不会。就像德卡特也不是真的为了情事而哭，他只是无法抗拒生理本能，这对他来说有点刺激过头了，毕竟那双眼睛里可没有半点委屈的意味。</p><p>“嗯...你他妈的..操，就不能慢点吗！Fuck...是想我死吗混蛋！”德卡特吼了美国人。<br/>“轻点可遮不住你身上那些臭味，哼...Eteon养的狗也是这么对你的？”霍布斯盯着德卡特有些红肿的腺体继续操他。<br/>“滚你妈的！那只是个临时标记，为了...操，轻点！为了他妈的能闻着味追过来，一帮狗娘养的傻逼。”<br/>“oh...那我们需要更深层的标记了。你就是这么想的？”霍布斯低下头吻了一下德卡特的腺体。“我会标记你，你想清楚了。”<br/>“随你妈的便，给老子速战速决！”德卡特的脏话在当下起不到任何威慑力，他连下巴上都挂着水渍。</p><p>霍布斯依然保持着这个姿势操他，由于手臂的伤势没办法用更有效的传统体位完成结合，但这也有助于阴茎进入更深的开拓。这儿真是紧的要命，哪怕他已经反复劈开德卡特数十次，肉壁总是能像记忆橡胶一样慢慢恢复。当他触碰到最深处那个被无数次手术和药物改造出的器官时，特卡通的呜咽变得痛苦，肠道瞬间夹紧让霍布斯也出了一身汗。</p><p>他抬起手安慰似的抚摸德卡特的脊背，霍布斯的掌心被德卡特身上的薄汗弄得湿润，这让英国人看上去晶莹剔透。霍布斯在他的尾椎按揉了一会，放慢了速度和力道等待德卡特适应。不得不说，他应该是得到了快感的，尽管德卡特觉得疼，但自己的阴茎从半勃到完全挺立，顶部戳在对方的腹肌上，它出卖了自己的主人，为德卡特分担着注意力。当霍布斯注意到这一点时，德卡特连耳尖都在泛红，于是前者放心的增大了攻城进度。</p><p>“要不要给你找块纱布堵上嘴，省的一会疼起来咬断舌头。”<br/>“滚！废话真他妈多...嗯...我不需要...操！..哈啊，你妈的，Hobbs！”</p><p>就在德卡特吐出最后一个音节时，霍布斯挺身进入生殖腔。德卡特怀疑自己是不是会被这个举动撕裂，或者引起炎症而发烧。但他的身体比意识更坚强一些，更加紧实的吮吸着粗大的阴茎，让霍布斯很是受用。后者能感受到德卡特掐着自己胳膊的手指几乎使出了全部力道，同他的屁股一样，收紧又放松，把霍布斯的定力摧毁大半。</p><p>当霍布斯再次凑在德卡特耳边询问他时，英国人大概已经失去了思考能力，他敷衍或不认真的轻轻点头随即就将额头又放在霍布斯的肩上，好像这样能避免情事的羞耻一样。美国人自当是得到了默许，阴茎最后一次进入腔体时在里面成结，同时咬在他的腺体上。身体内外的两处重要部位成为了疼痛和麻痹神经的源头，完全击溃了德卡特的泪腺。几乎是颤抖着射在对方的腹肌上然后软下身子，至此，他还没有意识到自己的默许出现了沟通错误。</p><p>就这样他被霍布斯抱着度过了一阵不应期，等他试图起身，后穴里的痛感一下将他激的清醒。瞪大的眼睛还带着未干的眼泪。</p><p>“你妈的，Luke Hobbs！”德卡特快速回想了自己的对话，只想回到半小时前把脑子不清晰的自己也杀了。<br/>“这下给你遮的足够彻底了，princess”霍布斯撇撇嘴。</p><p>他看着那条冒血的胳膊叹了口气，把脑子里的脏话咽了回去。不过是多了一项祛除标记的麻烦事而已，德卡特很快就决定放过这件愚蠢的插曲，毕竟当下还有更重要的事情。霍布斯先前对他的攻势有多猛，现在就成正比的反应在他的胳膊上。那毕竟是个枪伤，德卡特还不想过早失去这名不太对胃口的队友。<br/>-- <br/>虽然德卡特的情况不比霍布斯好多少，但还是很快调整过来。曾经消失的三个月里，前者因为反人道主义的改造，以alpha的身体拥有了omega的生殖腔，手术的不确定性让他同时拥有了两种性别，不过从生殖学上看，德卡特现在是个Omega了。后者顶着胳膊上的枪伤配合一个被标记过的Omega做了信息素覆盖——当然，也意外的达成了永久标记。德卡特此前仅仅是被临时标记，还是不进入体内直接注入信息素的那种。非常正经的科学研究式标记，布里斯顿如是评价。所以这是他第一次被进入、使用那个刚刚被制造出来的腔体，就算是普通人，一场过度的性爱也会消耗大半体力。</p><p>绷带上的血液仍然在蔓延，如人体与血液组成的另类沙漏。没有计时器的节点式催促、没有任何时钟的指针齿轮转动，只是那些不断渗出的血液，染红了床单和德卡特的腰。</p><p>霍布斯用另一只手捡起来被他们打翻在旁边的医疗箱，他预想了处理自己的过程：剪开绷带、夹出弹片、缝合或者干脆勒紧、最后多裹几层纱布。于是当他拿着剪刀经过德卡特的视线时，不出意料地被英国人接手了。</p><p>“我可不想在你把自己弄残废之后给你打掩护。”德卡特说。<br/>“嗯...要不是你现在不仅没穿衣服还坐在某些硬东西上，我都要相信了。”霍布斯说这话的时候还不忘小幅度的顶了顶胯，引来英国人一记眼刀。<br/>“哼 你还是适合被剁碎了扔出去喂狗，而且，八成只有Eteon养的那种才搭理你。”<br/>“别扯了，戴克。你才是第一个扑过来的，就刚刚那样。”</p><p>德卡特在剪开绷带之前故意勒紧了那些表面粗糙的医疗用品，美国人被突袭疼的呲牙咧嘴，而始作俑者则摆出事不关己的无害笑容。<br/>“这才是大型犬该有的表情，good boy”</p><p>一番嘲讽之后德卡特开始认真对待手上的工作，霍布斯把胳膊举起来放在德卡特的左手。英国人握着他的手腕检查小臂上的伤口，没有什么难度，但也不应该太随意。金属弹片在一片血肉中染上深红色，被撕裂的肌肉紧紧包裹住。微弱的暗色反光出卖了它不属于人体的本质，它应该回归到该去的地方，如亲密接触德卡特手指的镊子——它属于医疗箱、二十年之后会属于废品回收站。总之，霍布斯的手臂对于这枚子弹而言已经是到期的临时窝点，而驱逐它的则是被称为香槟恶棍的伦敦炸弹客。德卡特尽量顺着肌肉裂开的空隙伸入镊子，消毒的过程已经让美国人皱紧了眉头，作为战友，他没必要再折磨这名伤患。（但作为情人，他很乐意那么做，以其他更人性化的方式，不过这也属于后话了。）</p><p>弹片被分离出来的瞬间不免又冒出几股带有体温的血液，顺着霍布斯的胳膊滴下去，落在德卡特的大腿上。就像是在雪地里溅出的红色花瓣，一切有颜色的东西在德卡特身上都格外明显，霍布斯不会因为这几滴血而叫苦，真正挑战他的是那个正专注于为自己缝合伤口的英国人——焦糖到底还是甜味的、染上龙舌兰之后更是撩拨味蕾，霍布斯总是想动一动自己的舌头，尽管他嘴边什么都没有。也许，除了一个焦糖味的吻，的确什么也没有。白皙的皮肤上因为这场结合而泛红，但比不上德卡特腰间和大腿上的血迹，他像是被泡了红墨水的白玫瑰。霍布斯几乎怀疑，基因改造技术是不是也在德卡特的信息素里植入了迷幻剂，又或许是他从没如此真切地观察过这个英国人。</p><p>“我会负责。”霍布斯突然冒出一句。<br/>“...你有什么毛病？你沉默这么半天就是等着给我添堵吗，我不需要你负责。我们甚至不会再见面，留着你的脑子想点有用的东西吧。”德卡特的表情就像是大写加粗的不可置信。</p><p>霍布斯没有回答他，也许还有三针，之后可能是三层纱布，最后会是他们的三层衣服。德卡特又会重新变成一道神秘、让他捉不住的影子。霍布斯曾经很长一段时间试图调查过他，但浮现出的文字只能让人相信这是德卡特自己故意放出来的部分。这很奇怪，他自己并不是一个情感泛滥的热心警员，德卡特也不同于任何人，如今的情况使他更加特殊。霍布斯完全可以像预设的那样，把这当作一些有着别样色彩的小插曲，他自己本身就立于黑白之间，更别提如何看清楚德卡特的立场。</p><p>但那是个永久标记，霍布斯想。如果说偶遇德卡特的几率都并非上帝按凑，而是德卡特本人的缜密安排，那这次绝对是捉住德卡特的绝妙机会——无论是处于何种目的：调查他也好、观察他也罢、就算是最不齿提起的培养感情，所有的前提都是“To catch Deckard Shaw”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>